elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Thirsk. Historia poprawiona
Thirsk. Historia poprawiona – historia Thirsk jak się prezentowała w 4E 201, starsze wersje z The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind to Historia Thirsk i Thirsk, a History --RevisedNiech ktoś to poprawi, nie mam polskiej wersji Morrowinda. Najwyraźniej ostatnia z wymienionych nie przetrwała do naszych czasów, jako że wersja poniższa nie odnotowuje postaci Nerevaryjczyka, który pokonał Udyrfrykte i panował w Thirsku w 3E 427. Treść Thirsk. Historia poprawiona Na brzegu jeziora Fjalding stoi Thirsk, wielka sala biesiadna służąca jako dom i ośrodek działań najdzielniejszego z klanów norskich wojowników. Dawno temu mała grupa Skaalów postanowiła opuścić główną wioskę i uwolnić się od surowych praw kultu natury wyznawanego przez ich współbraci. Pragnęli żyć tak, jak robili to ich przodkowie w Skyrim - mogąc zabijać, co chcieli i kiedy chcieli, i mogąc oddawać cześć bóstwom tak, jak chcieli. Grupa stawiła czoło trudnej pogodzie i udała się na południe w kierunku jeziora Fjalding, gdzie znalazła wspaniałe miejsce na nową osadę. Postanowili zbudować tam wielką salę biesiadną, która służyć im miała za nowy dom i bazę do polowań. Po wielu miesiącach budowy ukończyli zadanie, a salę biesiadną nazwali Thirsk. Osadnicy spojrzeli na swoje dzieło i ich serca przepełniła duma. Radość ta jednak nie trwała długo, gdyż okazało się, że nie wszyscy cieszyli się ze zbudowania Thirsku. Coraz hałaśliwsze odgłosy związane z budową sali biesiadnej zakłóciły spokój starożytnej istoty leżącej w uśpieniu pod lodem. Było więc ironią losu, że gdy przybito na miejsce ostatnią belkę budowli, śpiąca bestia właśnie się obudziła. Jej starożytne imię brzmiało Udyrfrykte, lecz osadnicy znali ją wyłącznie jako śmierć. Udyrfrykte przybył - gdyż był to on - do nowo zbudowanej sali biesiadnej i zemścił się na tych, którzy zakłócili spokój jego długiego snu. Zabijał bez ostrzeżenia, bez litości, pozbawiając życia połowę Nordów z Thirsku. Dopiero dzielny czarownik Eldrid Światło Lodu zagnał potwora z powrotem do leża na dnie jeziora i z pomocą magii zamknął wejście do jamy wielką lodową ścianą. Koszmar się zakończył, ale straty były ogromne. Naprawa tego, co zniszczył Udyrfrykte, zajęła osadnikom dwa miesiące, a ponieważ ubyło wiele silnych rąk, praca była długa i mozolna. Wreszcie Thirsk ponownie dumnie stanął nad brzegiem jeziora. Lecz mimo że osadnicy wspólnie zbudowali salę biesiadną i odparli ataki Udyrfrykte, wkrótce powstały wśród nich spory o to, kto ma zostać ich wodzem. Większość ludzi skłonna była uznać za przywódcę Hrothmunda Rudego, który i tak pełnił już tę rolę, ponieważ był najsilniejszy i najzdolniejszy ze wszystkich. Jeden z wojowników jednak, Drengr Hełm z Brązu, nie zgadzał się na to. Uważał siebie za najbardziej zdatnego do pełnienia roli wodza Thirsku i głośno wyrażał swój sprzeciw wobec władzy Hrothmunda. Wiedząc, że konflikt i niezgoda mogą tylko zniszczyć nowe życie, nad którego budową tak ciężko pracowali, Hrothmund Rudy zrobił jedyne, co mógł uczynić: zamachnął się swym wielkim toporem i skrócił Drengra Hełm z Brązu o głowę. Nordowie nade wszystko cenią sobie dzielność w walce, a zabicie Drengra było dowodem, że Hrothmund naprawdę jest godzien tytułu wodza Thirsku. Aby więc inni Nordowie nie zapomnieli, że udowodnił swoje prawa do rządów, umieścił on głowę Drengra na cokole na środku głównej sali w Thirsku, gdzie każdy mógł ją zobaczyć. I tak narodziła się najdłużej pielęgnowana tradycja w Thirsku. Każdy wojownik, niezależnie od rasy i płci, mógł zostać przywódcą Thirsku poprzez umieszczenie najbardziej imponującego bitewnego trofeum na cokole w wielkiej sali. Jeśli duch Hrothmunda Rudego wyrażał zgodę, osobę tę ogłaszano wodzem. Zguba Hrothmunda Przez dwadzieścia pięć lat Hrothmund Rudy rządził Thirskiem i jego mieszkańcami. Jego miękki głos i wielki topór pozwoliły zachować w Thirsku pokój i pomyślność. Pokój ten jednak okazał się być zgubą Hrothmunda, gdyż potężny Nord zaczął się dusić w cieple i bezpieczeństwie sali biesiadnej. Pragnął bitwy i przygody, chciał znowu poczuć szron w swoich żyłach i nie potrafił dłużej lekceważyć tego zewu. Gdy rozeszły się wieści o olbrzymim, krwiożerczym białym wilku terroryzującym podróżników w górach Moesring, Hrothmund złapał za topór i wyruszył samojeden, by pokonać bestię. Ludzie gór nazwali zwierzę Ondjage - Okrutnym Wilkiem. Był on wielki jak tur, futro miał białe jak świeży śnieg i mówiono, że żaden mężczyzna ni kobieta nie zdoła go pokonać. Słowa ludzi gór okazały się być prawdą, bo mimo że Hrothmund zdołał odjąć Okrutnemu Wilkowi jedną nogę, ten pożarł potężnego Norda jednym kęsem, pozostawiając na ponurą pamiątkę porażki człowieka jego wielki topór. Przepełnieni smutkiem i złością mieszkańcy Thirsku ruszyli w góry w poszukiwaniu wilka, nazwanego przez nich Zgubą Hrothmunda. Razem zdołali pokonać Ondjage i razem, jak rodzina, pożywili się jego pieczonym mięsem. Oto lista przywódców Thirsku od czasów rządów Hrothmunda: Hrothmund Rudy. Nord. Zabił Drengra Hełm z Brązu i przedstawił jego głowę jako trofeum. Rządził Thirskiem przez dwadzieścia jeden lat. Zabity i pożarty przez Ondjage, Okrutnego Wilka. Isgeror Biała Fala. Nordyjka. Zabiła nekromantę Hildira Robacze Serce i przedstawiła jego serce jako trofeum. Rządziła Thirskiem przez cztery lata. Einarr. Nord. Zabił mroźnego giganta Guologa i przedstawił jego stopę jako trofeum. Rządził Thirskiem przez sześć lat. Gisl Krągły Bebech. Nord. Zabił Einarra i przedstawił jego miecz jako trofeum. Rządził Thirskiem przez dwa miesiące. Einarr Młodszy. Nord. Zabił Gisla Krągły Bebech i przedstawił jego brzuch jako trofeum. Rządził Thirskiem przez siedem lat. Grjotgaror. Nord. Zabił białą wiedźmę Katlę i przedstawił jej laskę jako trofeum. Rządził Thirskiem przez dwa lata. Amelie Bontecou. Bretonka. Zabiła Grjotgarora i przedstawiła jego głowę jako trofeum. Rządziła Thirskiem przez trzy lata. Thorormr Zabójca Burz. Nord. Zabił braci Aniego i Alego i przedstawił ich zaklęte młoty jako trofea. Rządził Thirskiem przez szesnaście lat. Aegilief. Nordyjka. Zabiła Oddny Niewierną i przedstawiła jej dłoń jako trofeum. Rządziła Thirskiem przez osiem lat. Caccino Aurelia. Cesarski. Zabił cesarskiego bohatera Claudiusa Anzionę i przedstawił jego miecz jako trofeum. Rządził Thirskiem przez trzy tygodnie. Oszust. Eldar Skórowacz Niedźwiedzi. Nord. Zabił cesarskiego oszusta Caccino Aurelię i przedstawił jego język jako trofeum. Rządził Thirskiem przez pięć lat. Falki Otyły. Nord. Zabił watahę sześciu wściekłych wilków i przedstawił ich pazury jako trofea. Rządził Thirskiem przez trzy miesiące. Oszalał i zmarł na skutek wścieklizny. Svana Sztylet. Nordyjka. Zabiła Grettę Wilcze Dziecię i przedstawiła jej miecz jako trofeum. Rządziła Thirskiem przez cztery lata. Beinir Biel Brody. Nord. Zabił trzech orków najeźdźców i przedstawił ich oczy jako trofea. Rządził Thirskiem przez dwadzieścia dwa lata. Skjoldr Wilczy Biegacz. Nord. Zabił czarnoksiężnika Grissa Żółtego i przedstawił jego głowę jako trofeum. Rządził Thirskiem przez trzy lata. Zabity w sali biesiadnej. W tym miejscu następuje przerwa w zapisie. W pewnym momencie rozprawiono się ostatecznie z Udyrfrykte, ale nieznany jest ówczesny przywódca Thirsku. Wygląda na to, że przed wznowieniem zapisków było jeszcze kilku wodzów, którzy rozpoczęli i zakończyli swe rządy. Przywiązanie Thirsku do tradycji mówionej oznacza, że te imiona najpewniej zaginęły na zawsze w odmętach historii. Girgun Kolos. Nord. Zabił Thjolda Zły Umysł i przedstawił jego mózg jako trofeum. Rządził Thirskiem przez sześć lat. Vibeke Kamień. Nordyjka. Zabiła siedmiu cesarskich piratów i przedstawiła ich hełmy jako trofea. Rządziła Thirskiem przez trzy lata. Hjarknir Zielona Ręka. Nord. Zabił cały zagajnik wiłów i przedstawił ich serca z korzeni palowych jako trofea. Rządził Thirskiem przez dwadzieścia siedem lat. Bujold Nieustraszona. Nordyjka. Zabiła wielką bestię z Ilfarku i przedstawiła jej brzuch jako trofeum. Rządzi Thirskiem w chwili czynienia tego zapisu. Suplement: Sala biesiadna Thirsk jest dziś niemal taka sama jak w chwili powstania - świadczy to o jej wspaniałej konstrukcji. Choć jednak sam Thirsk nie wzrastał, to jego mieszkańców przybywało - wkrótce nie było już w budynku miejsca dla wszystkich, którzy chcieli w nim mieszkać. Na przestrzeni lat wielu Nordów opuściło więc Thirsk, by założyć własne siedziby w dziczy Solstheim, korzystając z licznych jaskiń i naturalnych schronień na wyspie. Ci jednak, którzy odeszli, zawsze są mile widziani w Thirsku i rzeczywiście wielu powraca, by cieszyć się gościnnością sali biesiadnej. Warto też zaznaczyć, że choć od momentu, gdy grupa opuściła wioskę Skaalów, minęło wiele czasu, Nordowie obu społeczności zawsze odnosili się do siebie bez wrogości, czasem nawet handlując. Stosunki z Kruczą Skałą: Nordowie z Thirsku utrzymują takie same stosunki z Kruczą Skałą jak niegdyś z Cesarstwem, gdy było ono bardziej obecne na Solstheim - nie wykazują zainteresowania ani nie próbują w niczym przeszkadzać. Obie strony są zadowolone, gdy mogą udawać, że drudzy nie istnieją. Nie oznacza to, że są jakieś powody do wrogości. Po prostu między tymi dwiema bardzo różnymi kulturami nie ma powodu do braterstwa. Prawo i porządek w Thirsku: W sali biesiadnej wódz pełni rolę sędziego, przysięgłych, a jeśli potrzeba - również kata. W rzeczywistości w Thirsku zawsze było dość spokojnie, a braterstwo i dobra wola są czymś normalnym. Solstheim to trudne miejsce do życia, a Nordowie z Thirsku dawno już zdali sobie sprawę, że walcząc między sobą, nie osiągną tyle, co zmagając się z zamieszkującymi wyspę niedźwiedziami, wilkami, draugrami, rieklingami i innymi okrutnymi bestiami. Nadal jednak co jakiś czas powstają spory - które często kończą się rozlewem krwi - a co kilka lat komuś przychodzi do głowy wyzwać wodza na pojedynek na śmierć i życie, by spróbować objąć władzę nad Thirskiem. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Nordowie z Thirsku są wielką, szczęśliwą, barbarzyńską rodziną. I jak każda rodzina mają swoje problemy. Czasy popiołu: Od wybuchu Czerwonej Góry południowa część Solstheim stała się okupowanym przez Mroczne Elfy pustkowiem. Thirsk znajduje się jednak tuż nad spustoszonym terenem i z odrobiną szczęścia uniknął zniszczenia, jakie dotknęło wielkiej części ziemi. Od tego czasu o wiele ważniejsza stała się jego rola bezpiecznej przystani. Skupiają się na gościnności i przyjmowaniu obcych niezależnie od tego, czy szukają schronienia przed popiołem południa czy mrozem północy. ~Chwilowe Przypisy~ Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki